


Hot Snot

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Gabriel suffers really bad hay fever, I had no idea what to call this thing, M/M, sam still thinks he's cute though, so have some bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel works in his brothers independent garden centre in between his writing career. Too bad he suffers extreme hay fever and its the height of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Snot

Gabriel rubbed at his itching eyes furiously, only an hour into his shift and desperately wishing they had a stronger form of hay fever tablet that would mean he didn’t feel like he was going to die from painful irritation and headaches every time he went to work.

Sighing, and even that sounded garbled through his blocked sinuses, he watched from the counter as the few customers browsed the small garden centre that he could see. He had begged Lucifer to put him on the tills during the summer rather than the gardens where he would surely die and be found dead from drowning in his own mucus. Lucifer had only teased when he said he’d put him on the gardens because people had apparently complained about him in the past but Gabriel didn’t want to risk a thing. He was inside with only a few plants and he felt like someone had taken a hammer to the inside of his skull, snot was continuously trying to run out of his nose so he was mostly standing there like a snivelling idiot causing too much noise in the quiet shop, causing quite a few people to turn and give reproachful looks. At this point Gabriel really didn’t care, he was in pain and he would probably never see these people again in his life so all was fine.

That sense of security flew out of the window as soon as Mr tall and handsome wandered casually in, a basket that looked miniscule in his hands held a few gardening tools and packets of seeds. It surprised Gabriel to see someone who looked like he practically lived at the gym gardened, but then he had only to look at his brother Lucifer who looked ripped and like to say he worked out when Gabriel secretly knew he lived for his garden and hell beast of a cat. 

Gabriel slumped as he watched the insanely attractive man slowly browse the shop. Now he felt like a fleshy bag of snot and was moving as carefully and quietly as he could to not draw any attention to himself as he had an excellent view of the man’s fine ass and dear lord his hands were huge, if only Gabriel wasn’t currently a walking ball of mucus he would have happily and confidently tried to hit on the guy, the dude was practically flaunting himself as he had to bend down to look at the lower shelves that Gabriel had to stand on tip-toes to reach, the guy was fucking huge.

The blond sufferer let his brain wander as he watched the man do two more laps of the shop before coming to the till, being snapped out of his day dreams of big hands and towering bodies.

“Hey” the man said, Gabriel bit his lip, dear lord he wanted to run his fingers through that long hair and listen to him talk, his voice was perfect if only-

“Hello?” the man said again and Gabriel straightened himself

“Sorry! Uh, hello” he said quickly and lamely, slumping again as he tried to ditch any thought of hitting on the hot brunet, no one wanted a snotty short stack hitting on them, especially people who looked like they were freaking photo-shopped.

“Gabriel, right?” Gabriel frowned, wondering how on earth the man knew his name before remembering he was wearing a name tag.

“Yep, that’s me, friends call be Gabe, how can I help you, sir?” The man smiled awkwardly

“Uh, the names Sam, and I uh, I came to pick up these for a friend he likes to garden but he’s got meetings all week so I promised to pick his gardening stuff up for him” Gabriel nodded politely as Sam talked

“Your friend come here often?” Gabriel chatted, happy at least the guy was talking him and not trying to avoid him like the plague.

“Yeah, Gadreel, he’s a huge fan of gardening but my dog dug up and ate his, well his garden and I felt really bad so here I am” Sam flicked his tongue over his lips nervously and Gabriel felt like melting into his seat at this point.

“Why do you work here if you have really bad hay fever?” Sam asked curiously, Gabriel grinned and laughed

“So you noticed, huh?” Sam huffed a chuckle and nodded

“Yeah, I noticed, you look like you want to be anywhere but here” Gabriel hummed as he slid a few more of the items past the scanner.

“Oh I don’t know, nowhere else has you here, does it?” there. He did it. He attempted to flirt with fireman Sam, oh dear lord imagine if he was a fireman, Gabriel’s mind began to drastically wander and almost started drooling at the thought before again being snapped out of his day dreams by the focus point of it all.

“Cute, last time I came here Lucifer was on till, glad it was you today though” Gabriel could have sworn his heart stopped. Did Sam just flirt back? It was bad flirting and the guy now looked extremely sheepish and blush-y but oh sweet stars above Sam had flirted back. 

Wanting to giggle like he was back in the school playground he grinned to himself as he carried on scanning the packets of seeds and bulbs, _really_ wanting to itch his eyes again and he felt another headache coming on.

“So if your buddy is an extreme gardener then what do you do, Sambo?” Sam smiled, less sheepish but still blushing.

“I, uh, I was getting a law degree but then some stuff happened and now I work at my uncles garage with my brother” Gabriel nodded and felt the tension in the answer, deciding not to poke any further in that direction.

“So is gardening it for you? I would have thought someone with sever hay fever would be working as far away from plants as possible” Gabriel shrugged

“My brother, Lucifer, owns the place and he gave me a job to do in between my writing career” that definitely caught Sam’s attention.

“Writing? Awesome, what sort of stuff do you write?” Gabriel cringed at the idea of telling Sam, who, if studying law, wouldn’t really find his genres his thing. 

“Oh you know, a few trashy crimes and horrors, a couple erotica, short story sci-fi stuff, nothing big or fancy, you know?” 

“Oh cool, you ever got anything published?” Gabriel felt the cringing knot in his gut tighten

“Oh, um, I’ve got a couple of the erotica out, the sci-fi is hopefully a build up to a novel or something, I don’t know, and I’ve got a crime horror thriller thing series out called ‘Candy Man Killer’” Sam grinned

“This ‘Candy Man Killer’ series wouldn’t be the one from the switching perspectives of the killer who leaves sweets on his victims and plays horrid tricks on them before he murders them and the die hard detective after his guts would it?” Gabriel’s eyes widened

“Uh, yeah, they are” Sam just grinned wider

“Read them, loved them, my brother hates books like that but I like to think of them as my guilty pleasure” Gabriel could feel his heart skip a beat and breath hitch when Sam _winked_ at him. So it wasn’t pity flirting earlier, it was actual flirting. Sam the freaking hot lawyer in training turned mechanic was _flirting_ with him.

“R-really?” Gabriel caught himself “Do you have a favourite?” Gabriel wanted to punch himself in case Sam found the question pretentious at all but Sam just continued smiling.

“It’s either between ‘Sweethearts For My Valentine’ or ‘Sickly Sweet Surprises’, I liked Sweethearts because the love in that was really twisted and I didn’t know if I was on the side of the Candy Man or the detective in that one, Sweet Surprises was just so fucked up, I loved it, especially the part where the Candy Man had that Russian roulette game of the poisoned chocolates and in the end they were all poisoned, just that the final one thought they were off the hook but that poison just killed them really slowly, brilliant” Gabriel was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting that at all, Lucifer had liked the series and pestered for when Gabriel was going to write the next one and if he could read it as he wrote it and if he could give suggestions on how the killer murdered his victims but the books never made any high list or ever became popular or anything.

“Oh wow, cool, awesome” Gabriel breathed out all at once, happily stunned that someone he didn’t immediately know really enjoyed them.

“Yeah I checked your name out, I didn’t see any of your other works on there” Gabriel cleared his throat and started nervously getting out more tissues than he currently needed. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his work, he just didn't want people to think he was a creep because of it.

“I use a pen name for the erotica’s, some people get fickle when they realise an author has also written porn” Sam grinned and leaned forward over the counter, all his stuff had been checked and all Sam needed to do now was pay and then Gabriel would never see him again.

“Fancy telling me your pen name?” Gabriel felt his cheeks grow hot, rubbing at his nose with a clean tissue.

“If you take me out to lunch” Gabriel gave a cheeky smirk and Sam laughed

“Alright then, Gabe, when do you get off?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sam rolled his eyes and nudged Gabriel’s shoulder.

“2pm, think you can wait that long?” Sam’s eyes turned a little darker and made an obvious show of undressing Gabriel with his eyes before nodding.

“I can definitely wait for you” Gabriel felt a small shudder run up and down his body when Sam pulled out a pen and scribbled his phone number on the back of Gabriel’s arm.

“Just in case something comes up for you, I’ve got to go drop these off and hope Gad isn’t still pissed at my dog” Gabriel sniggered at Sam’s dramatic sigh before waving him off, grinning to himself, sniffing occasionally. 

Totally hit on the hot guy whilst being an unattractive snot ball.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this other than to take a break from my samifer big bang fics, I hope you enjoy it anyway. I kind of like it, I might turn it into a mutli-fic or I may not, meh, I feel kind of bad for having two others in the works alongside all the writing things I've signed up for. Idk I'm rambling.


End file.
